Complicated Love
by PodRacingprincess
Summary: Hinata wants to get to the festival with Naruto, same with Sakura&Sasuke, Temari&Kiba, and Ten Ten&Neji. Sakura trys to get Ino to go w Shikamaru & she trys to find out someone to go with Lee so he will stop annoying her.Let's see how this works out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

In a field of beautiful flowers you see four girls sitting. One of them (me, Hinata) has black/dark purple hair. I have a grayish black shirt on that has black mesh in the front which points into a small triangle. It rests just under where my fire nation head band rests around my neck. On top of my shirt I wear a tanish/sandy colored long sleeved jacket with a fire symbol at each elbow sewed into it. It has a white fur lining at the bottom. And I wear pants that match my hair. The thing that makes me different from most people is my eyes. They are a whiteish clearish color and they have no pupils visible. Sitting next to me is a girl from a different nation, you can tell by her headband tied around her neck. She wears a white fitting dress that ends at about 3/4ths down her thigh. It has a red sash that in it she keeps a fan that is just as tall as her. Her dress has black mesh circling around the collar too. She has blond hair tend into two short pony tails. Her name is Temari and she's always cleaning her fan. It's white with three big purple dots on it. On the other side of me is Ten Ten. She wears a pink shirt that has red trimming around her arms. The shirt has yellow straps around the front of it. Her pants are green. Her hair is brown in two buns on her head and a few pieces of loose hair pile on top of her headband. Next to Ten Ten is Sakura. She has unnatural light but bright pink that she had to cut short in a battle. She wears a red dress that has white circles on it that has slits in it that goes up to her hips with green pants that end just above her knees. Her fire Nation headband she wears just in back of her long bangs that end at her chin.

"So let me get this straight." Sakura said, "What you're saying is that you like Naruto!"

"Um…well…yes…I do." I said nervously looked at my hands.

"Hinata…how can you like Naruto?!?! He's so annoying!" Sakura said in shock.

"It's your turn Ten Ten. Who do you like?" I asked. I didn't like it when people's attentions were on me.

"I like Neji." Tenten said looking away from me.

Neji! I was so surprised at Tenten. My gaze wandered always sliding past Tenten to see her expression.

"I see why you like him, he's powerful. But he nearly killed Hinata! How could you like him after that?!?!" Sakura yelled jumping up.

"That's why I feel kinda guilty by liking him." Ten Ten said bringing her gaze to look at me.

I didn't show any emotion on my face. "I'm sorry Hinata."

I took a deep breath and looked at Ten Ten with a blank face.

"I see no reason for you to be sorry Ten Ten. You have done nothing wrong."

Tenten let out her breath and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So Temari, who do you like?" Ten Ten asked.

Temari smirked at the question, "Garra of course!"

"Ew! Why?!" Ten Ten asked.

Temari's eye's narrowed and her voice hardened, "Why not!?!?"

"We all know that Sakura likes Sasuke so that's no big surprise." Tamari said in a bored tone.

"This is…confusing." I said quietly.

"What do you mean it's confusing?" Sakura asked.

"Well…the festival is coming up soon…and we all want to go with the person we like right?" I said.

"What's the point of this Hinata?" Ten Ten asked.

"Well… How are we gonna go with the people we want to go with? I mean…Neji he isn't the type to go to a festival unless its one of the festivals at home, and that's only if he has to. Sasuke doesn't go to any festivals he doesn't like them. He would rather train and learn new Jutsu. Garra doesn't look like the type to go to a festival. Naruto doesn't like me, he likes Sakura." I said growing bolder with every word.

"Your right Hinata. This is very confusing." Temari said.

Love isn't confusing! It's just complicated!" Ten Ten said.

"Agreed!" Everyone said at the same time.

"What are we gonna do? I want to go with Sasuke no matter what the cost is!" Sakura whined.

She put her head in her hands.

"You have to get Lee and Ino off your back, along with Naruto." Temari said, "And that's not gonna be easy."

"Tell me about it!" Sakura said lifting her head up.

"Sakura…I…um…I could start offering to train with Naruto and to battle with him. He's always trying to perfect some new Jutsu. That could keep him off your hands for a while and I could learn to be calmer around him." I said.

Sakura jumped up and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath.

"Oh that would be so wonderful! Oh thank you Hinata! Ask him if he wants to go out and get some Ramen. He loves Ramen just don't eat before that because he can be a pig when it comes to Ramen."

She let go of me.

"Now to deal with Lee and Ino." Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"I could challenge Lee to a battle. He's still mad at me for how I treated Ten Ten in the Practice Battle, he can't believe that we're friends now!" Temari said looking up from cleaning her fan for a moment before looking back down.

"Just don't go easy on him, but don't kill him. If he ever had to face you in the Chunin Exams Lee would kill you." Sakura blurted out with a worried expression on her face.

We all gave Sakura a strange look.

"What! It's true he would kill Temari after that battle with Ten Ten." Sakura said with a sarcastic attitude.

"Anyway…Ino. You won't be able to get Ino off your back unless she stops liking Sasuke. And that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Temari said, "Let's get back to her."

"How am I gonna get Neji to even notice me? Let alone go to the festival with me." Ten Ten said annoyed.

"Same how am I gonna get Garra to go with me?" Temari said frowning.

"And how am I gonna get Sasuke to go with me when he acts like he hates me?" Sakura said.

"Um…Sakura…you could train harder, then Sasuke might act friendlier to you." I said timidly, "Ten Ten…I could try talking to Neji to find out if he's going to the festival and what he likes. But as for Garra, I'm not sure…Temari you could try talking to him more, find out about his childhood and try battling with him more."

"Thanks Hinata." Temari said sliding her fan into her red sash.

"You give really good advice Hinata." Sakura said.

I looked down at the floor.

"I just try to help out people as best I can especially when it comes to my friends." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

I ran behind a tree before Naruto saw me.

"Oh come on Hinata. You know you can do this." I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. Naruto was throwing his knuini's (sp?) around trying to hit marks that he made in the ground that looks like his face.

"Nice artwork…Naruto kun." I said timidly.

"Hugh?" Naruto said, "Oh, hey Hinata thanks."

I looked down at my hands like I usually do when I'm nervous and started playing with them.

"Um…Naruto…can I…"

"Well what do you want Hinata!" Naruto said impatiently.

I looked up surprised and scared. I turned and ran.

Naruto was just standing there with a weird look on his face.

"What's her problem?" Naruto said.

I ran and ran but I found myself near the training field watching Naruto. Then Ten Ten appeared behind me.

"That bad, hugh?" Ten Ten said quietly.

I couldn't say anything. I just nodded staring at Naruto.

Ten Ten walked up to Naruto.

"Ten Ten!" I said scared for what she might say to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Ten Ten yelled.

"What is it with people interrupting me when I'm trying to train?!?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Hey. Don't give me that tone! Your so annoying!" Ten Ten said with her arms crossed frowning.

"If I'm so annoying then why are you even talking to me?" Naruto said frowning. "Now if you don't mind I have to find someone who I want to train with."

"If your looking for Sakura she's probably fighting someone. But I know someone who's free to train." Ten Ten said smiling.

"Who? It's not you is it?" Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face.

Ten Ten ran next to Naruto and smacked his face with the back her hand.

"No you idiot I have better things to do then waste my time fighting you!" Ten Ten said angrily.

"Well then who! The only people I know who are free are Temari, Hinata, and Ino." Naruto said rubbing his face.

"Sakura's fighting Ino, Temari is trying to get Kiba to notice her, and I am off to fight with Neji. That only leaves one girl to practice with you, Naruto." Ten Ten said starting to walk away.

"Where's Hinata?!" Naruto called.

"Try the Gardens she's always there if not then look for waterfalls she loves to daydream and dance near waterfalls." Ten Ten called back.

With that said Naruto raced off towards the Gardens, they were closer. I ran to the biggest waterfall I knew. I was so nervous about Naruto asking me to train with him. I've never really spent anytime talking to him, just watching him. And by watching him he gives me courage.

Before I know it I start to daydream abut us going to the festival and Naruto realizing that he loves me. I would love it if that would actually happen.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto calls.

Naruto calling my name scared me 'cause I was in the middle of a daydream. I was so startled that I jumped up but I lost my footing on the rock I was sitting on and slipped falling into the water.

"Hinata!" Naruto called.

He pulled me out of the water.

"Are you all right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Do yo want to train with me after you change your clothes?" Naruto asked hopefully.

I looked up at him.

"I'd like that Naruto kun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love Ch. 3**

Later on, after Naruto and I finish with training, Kiba and his dog run past but slide to a stop then turn around and come back to us. We're both leaning against trees talking to each other. We were both pretty beat up. Naruto said something funny to me and I started to giggle. Naruto smiled at me. It was then that we both noticed Kiba. Kiba just gave us a weird look; he kept looking at me then to Naruto.

"What are you looking at Kiba!?" Naruto said a little defensively.

"Hinata leaning against a tree laughing and not much else." Kiba said carelessly.

Naruto stepped in front of me with his arm out as if to shield me from an attack.

"You better watch what you say, Kiba! I'm only giving you a warning for now and letting this slide." Naruto said, "And for me that is pretty generous."

Kiba glared at Naruto, then closed his eyes as he fought to keep his jealousy under control.

"Actually I was hoping to train with Hinata but seeing that you got dibs on that I'll have to find a new partner." Kiba said starting to turn away.

"I'll fight with you Kiba." Temari said.

Kiba looked up at Temari sailing on her fan. He smiled.

"You showed up at the right time Temari." Kiba said.

_Now I can make Hinata jealous by training with Temari._

"Hey I can fight Kiba! After all isn't that what you wanted?" Naruto said.

He put his arms behind his head in his typical signature move.

_Naruto don't blow this chance for me!_

Temari frowned. She jumped off her fan then she caught it as it folded up and slipped it into her sash.

"Kiba already accepted my challenge, Naruto. Look's like you'll have to wait your turn." Temari started walking to a different training field with Kiba following her.

Naruto frowned and started to walk away. I could see that this was one of the only times that I could really connect with Naruto. I ran after him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Naruto kun…why don't you and I go get some Rammen? I'm starving." I said.

"Alright! I'm all for Rammen." Naruto yelled.

I let go of his sleeve.

"Race ya!" I said sprinting ahead.

Switch over to Temari

_I can't believe Naruto nearly ruined it for me!!! He's so annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"So… What training field are we going to?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I know that you and Ochamaru like to run through trees. And I like big open places where you can get good breezes. So I found this huge field that has woods surrounding it nut the trees aren't that big but they have many branches but nice breezes come through." Temari said smirking.

"Look's like you had this planned out for a long time." Kiba said smiling.

"I guess I did." Temari said.

"Ya often make plans like this." Kiba asked.

"Only to people who…interest me." Temari said looking around.

_Really! Of all the things to say Temari! Your losing you cool! Get a grip!_

"Here we are! The ultimate training field for us!" Temari said excitedly.

"Your right." Kiba said surveying the field. "You have good taste Temari."

Temari smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Temari said walking towards a certain spot that she marked in the ground.

"Markers?" Kiba said surprised. "You plan every little detail."

"What can I say I want to start off the right way. And I thought Ochamaru would like a spot of his own." Temari said.

"So when do we start?" Kiba asked.

"When your ready. I mean you accepted my challenge. I might as well let you decide when to start." Temari said.

"Fine by me." Kiba said excitedly.

He reached down into a pocket and pulled out two food pills.

"Looks like we'll need these Ochamaru." Kiba said looking down at his faithful comrade.

_He becomes even more of an animal when he eats the food pills. I like it that way. Well time to have a bit of fun. Then when I beat him I'll be the first one he sees and he'll think I'm an angel to stay with him the whole time. It's too bad that the only way to beat him and Ochamaru is to send them to the hospital. But it's the only way. He'll think I'm so loyal to him then he'll see that I'm better then Hinata._

Later after the battle was over Temari knelt down next to Kiba and Ochamaru.

"Good battle." Kiba said. "I wouldn't want to face you in the Chunin Exams."

Then Kiba closed his eyes. Temari leaned over Kiba pushing lose strands of hair out of his face. She traced the red stripes on either side of his face.

_Why is it that you captured my heart? If only you were from the Land of Lighting. You're so handsome. And you and Ochamaru are really good fighters._

Temari sailed on her fan and got people from the hospital to bring a stretcher. She stayed with Kiba and Ochamaru the whole time. She finally fell asleep with her head on Kiba's stomach.

_Temari is such an angel. I can't believe that she stayed with me the whole time._

Temari woke up from Ochamaru licking her hands and Kiba trying pushing some loose stands into her pigtails. He smiled at her.

"I was so surprised that you stayed with me and Ochamaru the whole time. I thought you'd put a flower in a vase and leave. You surprised me Temari." Kiba said softly.

He gave Temari time to fully wake up. Temari yawned and smiled at him, petting Ochamaru.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Temari said.

"Hey Temari…would you like to go get some Rammen with me after I and Ochamaru fully recover?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Temari said smiling and started to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated Love Ch 4**

Switch over to Sakura

_Now if I were Sasuke where would I be? _

There was a rush of wind as a girl with long blond hair rushed past me.

_I guess I got my answer. All I have to do is trail Ino._

Sakura ran through the streets dodging people and staying well out of Ino's range if she turned around but always keeping her in sight. Finally she saw Sasuke walking through the crowds. She stopped to catch her breath. She saw Ino almost collide with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! I didn't know I would see you here." Ino said smiling.

"How could you not know?! You've been trailing me all day!" Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So we run into each other in a few places that doesn't mean I'm following you." Ino said slightly annoyed.

"Just leave me alone Ino." Sasuke said starting to walk away.

Sakura jumped on top of roofs in order to get in front of Sasuke and Ino to make it look like she was headed to the training fields. She landed on the street and started walking. Then she saw Sasuke and Ino, she averted her eyes and started to daydream. She banged into Ino.

"Watch it Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Sakura just stared at Ino as if she didn't recognise her.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." Sakura said dazed from coming out of her daydream.

"Sakura what are you doing here anyway?" Ino said.

"I'm on my way to the training fields." Sakura replied calmly.

"Your going to the training fields?" Sasuke said slightly surprised.

"Yeah. What? You can't see me training harder to get better at fighting?" Sakura said.

"Not really." Sasuke and Ino said at the same time.

"Well…I have to be off see ya Sasuke. See ya Ino." Sakura said waving as she passed by.

"Well now that she's off do you want to train with me Sasuke? We could learn so much from each other!" Ino said.

Ino pulled her hair tie that held her hair in her high pony tail and left her arm out in midair. Sasuke started walking away opposite of Sakura.

"Sasuke! Where are you going!?!?" Ino cried, about to grab his arm.

Sasuke closed his eyes and struck out with his right arm.

"Ino maybe you should do something more useful like training by yourself like Sakura, instead of trying to flirt with me. At least Sakura is admitting to herself that she needs more training on her own instead of risking getting beaten in one on one fight! But as for you, leave me alone!"

Sasuke walked off while Ino was standing there fuming!

"I can't believe him! I'm beautiful! He was supposed to fall in love with my beauty! And ignored me all because Sakura is going to do something useful like training by herself!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru.

"Would you quiet down for a second? We're supposed to be training. I can't believe I had to walk all over this village just to find you. What a drag." Shikamaru said bored.

Sakura just smiled like a cat that had just gotten away with a mouse. She was pleased at herself.

_I can't believe Hinata's advice worked! Sasuke noticed me and told Ino that she should be training just like me! This is great! Now if only Ino will stop liking Sasuke. Although that's probably never going to happen in a million years. But it does look like Shikamaru does like Ino. Now how to get Ino to realize that she'd like Shikamaru better then Sasuke._

Sakura herd the sound of pounding feet behind her and turned around to see Ino running at her, her hand clamped into a fist. She managed to side step Ino then she stuck out her foot at the last second and tripped her. Ino managed to recover her footing just before she fell on the street.

"Sakura! You made Sasuke turn down a match with me!" Ino ran at Sakura with her fist pulled back.

Sakura smiled to herself.

_I anticipated that this would happen. Okay Sakura just like you planned. Lead her to the training fields then you can almost kill her. Simple. _

"Well if you insist on fighting then follow me, if you can keep up." Sakura said smiling her cat smile.

With that said Sakura led Ino to the biggest training field. There they took up their stances.

"I can't believe that you two are at it again. Since I have nothing better to do then I guess I'll watch you two to make sure you don't kill each other. What a drag!" Shikamaru said leaning against a tree.

"SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

With that the battle began.


	5. Note

**Note to my readers:**

First of all I want to say thank you to all my faithful readers who have kept reading my stories and that I'm sorry about not updating quickly I've been working on some new stories.

Not to mention getting grounded from the computer doesn't really help.

I'll get the updates in as soon as I can and if you have anything that you want like: make yourself a character in one of my stories or want a conflict to come up or a side couple then just give me a message.

**For a character give me:**

Name

Hair color/eye color

Specific ability

or

who you want to date in the story

or

part of your personality so I can match you with characters who could be your friends in the story

if u want specific friends than u can tell me that as well

**bty I've decided that I'm gonna put some of my Christian faith in some of my stories and if ur not into that then just watch for the warning in the summery before you read it**


End file.
